In Charge
by HarleyD
Summary: Wash is sick of always being the ‘low man’ on the totum pole and decides to try to make himself feel better… at Jayne’s expense. Some OCCness in here, boy on boy action, mentions of abuse, questionable motives, some humil Abuse,Anal,Ds,Humil,MM


Title: In Charge

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Wash/Jayne (mentions of Mal/Jayne)

Warnings: Some OCCness in here, boy on boy action, mentions of abuse, questionable motives, some humil

Summary: Wash is sick of always being the 'low man' on the totum pole and decides to try to make himself feel better… at Jayne's expense.

Author's Note: Did you ever have a plot bunny bound into your head and no matter what you did you couldn't make it go away? That was how In Charge was born… even as I was writing it I was slapping myself in the forehead… though I guess even Wash gets a chance to be top dog. And I can move on to other stories!

First and foremost Jayne sold himself for money. Maybe it had never occurred to the others that being a mercenary really wasn't all that different than being a whore, but it did to Wash. Maybe its because he had the time to, everyone else on the ship was always busy, always running but he only piloted the ship. It was important, true, but only when they were in the midst of a fast escape did it become hectic. He had always been a little put of by being useless a majority of the time, but eventually he realized the opportunity it presented him. It gave him time to think.

He thought about the annoyingly devoted bond his wife had with their captain, the budding romance between Simon and Kaylea though he didn't think anything would come of it, especially since he was rather certain that Simon was sly. He didn't think River was nearly as crazy as she let on but he wasn't going to be the one to blow her cover because out of control she was dangerous enough, he didn't want to see what would happen when she put her mind to it. He had plenty of time to feel the slightest bit emasculated in the fact that Zoe, Mal, Jayne and on occasion River were the ships protectors and all he did was run when there was trouble. This was what really led to his most recent thought-

That Jayne, when you came down to it, was essentially a whore.

When the thought first occurred to him he didn't pay it much attention, it was of no use to him. Lately however, it held the beginnings of an idea.

It wasn't that he was gay, not by a long shot (though the fact that he had been attracted to a masculine woman like Zoe had given him a momentary pause now and then); it was just that he was starting to feel like he was the lowman on crew. He supposed he was better than Simon, but the doc wasn't really crew.

It first began to grow after him and Mal had been tortured. It wasn't so much the events themselves, as horrific as they had been, but rather it was afterwards. He didn't want to go on missions and more and more he was ashamed at how relieved he was that he got to hide on the ship. That his _wife_ went out and he could stay safe and sound on the ship and all that shame represented itself into one desire. To be the boss with _someone_, if only temporarily.

He didn't really think of it as cheating on his wife, which was why the girls were never considered. Simone wouldn't make him feel better and the captain would never be persuaded. That left Jayne and since the man was up for grabs to the highest bidder he was sure for enough money he could get the man to do anything.

Well…. With enough money and some alcohol thrown in.

It wasn't really a serious thought, full of implementation issues, except the captain and his own wife announced a several day trip for just the two of them. Jayne had thrown a bit of a fit at not being able to go, but only a warning glare from the captain subdued him, and Wash idly wished he could make Jayne submit instantly, or anybody for that matter.

But now Zoe was throwing him apologetic looks and Mal was so close to Jayne, giving him final instructions and warning him to behave while they were gone, that they were almost touching. Jayne was looking at the ground, nodding at what Mal was saying and occasionally his jaw would tighten at something Mal said but he didn't protest at all. When Mal finished his hand came up and it almost looked like he was going to touch his face but then patted him on the shoulder.

He lost interest in it though as Zoe came up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Are you going to be okay with this baby?"  
He pushed down the urge to ask her if what he thought even mattered and nodded, "You guys go, soldier on, we'll hold down the fort."

There was a snort behind him and he turned to look at Jayne, "What?"

"You mean _I'll_ hold down the fort."

It was that statement, that disregard, that cockiness that finally made the idea seem real. He _would _see Jayne on his knees.

Wash knew he probably couldn't just wave money at Jayne and expect him to do whatever he wanted; he was going to need alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

He also needed to get everyone else on the ship distracted. If he was to go to a safe port, he could convince the others to go off the ship and he could point out to Jayne that Mal had told him to stay with the ship and what the dire consequences would be if something were to happen to it. Which he knew would upset the mercenary, since the big man loved to be able to go out and find whores but at least that would probably make him more likely to drink.

He set the ship on auto and went down to the mess to inform everyone of the plan. When he got there he was surprised Jayne wasn't there. Everyone else was excited about the news, already making plans and he went to look for Jayne. He was heading toward Jayne's bunk when he was startled by Jayne coming out of Mal's bunk. He looked miserable and when he saw Wash he glanced back at the bunk, looking a little guilty.

"Jayne… doing some exploring?"

"What do you want?"  
He hesitated at the rough voice, Jayne sounded upset but he pushed that thought aside. "We're going to go planet side while Mal and Zoe are gone." He paused and was about to break the news that Jayne would have to stay on ship when Jayne spoke up.

"Alright, it will be good for the girls. I'll stay with the ship."

He honestly couldn't wrap his mind around that, "What?"

Jayne looked annoyed, looking at Wash like he was stupid, "Someone's gotta stay on the gorram ship. I'll do it."

"Oh. Uh… thanks."

Jayne waved his hand dismissively and Wash realized there was some piece of clothing bunched up in the others hand. "Don't worry about it Pilot."

He was eyeing the article of clothing and realized it was a shirt. Mal's shirt? "Uh, why don't I come back a little earlier and I'll bring you some whiskey?"

He must have caught Wash looking at the shirt because his hand moved behind his back and he wouldn't look at Wash, "Yea if you want."

He didn't appear to be moving so Wash, feeling something like a victory, turned his back to the mercenary and headed towards his bridge.

Everyone wasted no time in getting off the ship, something wash tried not to take too personally. Jayne was watching them leave, cleaning Vera. He didn't look too upset about staying on the ship; actually he looked kind of relieved to be left alone.

Wash watched as River stopped next to him and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He smiled a little but when he noticed Wash looking he gave her a small push towards the exit, "Go on little witch, 'for you lose your brother."

It didn't faze her and she skipped off. He was the last one and he looked down at Jayne, a little thrill as the merc stayed sitting, eyes on his gun. Wash could always pretend he simply had his eyes lowered. "I'll be back soon."

"No rush." Short, clipped. Dismissive. Everything Jayne always was but there was something different that Wash couldn't quite put his finger on. He shrugged it off though and headed out.

He had meant to stay away longer so as not to look suspicious, but he was anxious to try his plan. The few shots of the growingly popular Mudder's Milk he had downed were playing a part in that as well. He had brought back 3 bottles of whiskey, probably excessive and he was going to need to explain the spent money to Zoe but for now he was quite pleased with himself.

He hit his second wave of luck when he got back to the ship and found Jayne, already drunk, in the cargo bay. "Jayne."

The merc quickly scrubbed his hand across his face and though it took a few seconds his alcohol fogged mind provided that Jayne was crying. He was uncomfortable and suddenly the whole idea seemed stupid. "I'll just… leave you to… whatever you were doing."

"Why are you back so early?"

"Uh…. Nothing to do. Figured I'd come back and keep you company."

Jayne looked surprised and then awkwardly shifted to the other side of the containment unit he was sitting on, obviously making room for Wash. He sat down and wordlessly handed Jayne a bottle of the whiskey. He immediately tipped it back and downed a good quarter of the bottle. "They could be in danger, ya know?"

The slurred words probably were clearer to him drunk than if he had been sober but he was still confused. "You think Kaylea and them are in danger? It's a pretty safe port."

"Not them, Zoe 'n' Mal."

"Oh." He looked down at the bottle in his own hand, a brief stab of guilt. It wasn't that he wasn't worried about Zoe, just that he was used to it. "They're fine. They always are."

Jayne was pulling at the label on the bottle, "Normally Mal has me there with him." More of the whiskey and Jayne glanced up for a minute and then back down. "How do you handle Zoe being off without you?"

He shifted, uncomfortable talking about Zoe, "I miss her."

"Do ya feel like… you don't know what to do with yourself when she ain't here?"  
Something odd was going on but he couldn't put it together. Maybe he could get it if he hadn't joined Jayne in drinking the whiskey, "What are you talking about?"  
The merc sighed, "Just used to following orders I guess."

That statement combined with the alcohol and Wash didn't even realize he had turned to Jayne before he was kissing the other man. Jayne made a muffled protest but Wash pushed him flat on his back, all thoughts of money and whoring temporarily forgotten.

His actions surprised even himself but more surprising was that the merc, who easily could have pushed him off, let him continue to hold him down. He peeled off Jayne's shirt, leaving his own on. He grasped Jayne's wrists when Jayne tried to almost desperately pull him closer. Though there was nothing he could do when muscular legs wrapped around his waist, Jayne's hips thrusting up to rub against him.

It isn't until Jayne speaks that Wash realizes just how drunk the mercenary is. At first its unintelligible mumbles but when he leans closer what he hears almost stops him in his tracks.

"Please Mal, fuck me."

And _now _it makes sense to him. He doesn't know what to do, so he pulls back as he holds Jayne down by the shoulders. "Jayne." There is no reaction so he says it again, louder, "Jayne!"

His eyes were unfocused and he rolled his hips up a second time, "Please…"

He couldn't, not like this. Taking advantage of Jayne because he was distressed at Mal leaving on a mission while he stayed home was a little too similar for his tastes. So he did the only thing he could to get Jayne's attention. Pulling his hand back he slapped Jayne across the face. Almost instantly the Merc's eyes focused, landing on Wash. He expected Jayne to pull away or threaten him, but he just looked miserable, "Wash?"

He wasn't sure how to handle the situation and the longer Jayne didn't pull away the braver he got and finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out the money. It wasn't much but it was more symbolic now than anything. His voice trembled a little but Jayne didn't seem to notice. "Not cheating, just a transaction mercenary."

"I'm not some-"

"Essentially you are. You get what you want, I get what I want." He was losing Jayne so he leaned in, pressing their lower bodies together making them both buck their hips a little.

He grabbed Jayne's wrist, holding them down over his head as he pushed the money into the clench fist. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the whiskey and grabbed it, downing a good amount before letting one of Jayne's hands go so he could have a drink. He finished it and before it even clanged to the ground he was kissing Jayne.

This time the resistance was gone almost immediately. One hand shoved the cash into his pocket before returning his hand to its original position. Wash didn't know how drunk Jayne was, though he figured it was good and plastered, or why he seemed quite so desperate to be in the spot he was in, all he knew was that he was getting exactly what he wanted.

The kissing continued and Jayne was pressing up, the slightest almost whimper coming from the merc. He let go of Jayne's wrists and was in the process of running his hand down the merc's side when there was a small sound from Jayne and he pulled away.

Startled Wash pulled back, trying to figure out what happened. He didn't see anything at first and Jayne tried to pull him back but he couldn't help but notice Jayne favoring his right side. Upon closer inspection he could see a bruise along the underside of his ribs. The shadows of his body had hidden it before. Now that he was looking at it, it looked pretty bad. He looked up but Jayne's jaw was set and he was looking away. "What happened?"  
Jayne didn't answer, instead he turned over onto his stomach as he unsnapped his pants, kicking them off. Wash was distracted by the sudden nudity, especially as it consisted of Jayne bent over a table, submissively presenting himself.

He could also see more of the bruise from this position, could tell it wasn't something happened accidentally. He weighed his actions for a moment, but in the end he remembered what this was about and unbuttoned his own pants, pushing them down just enough to free himself before pressing against Jayne. Instantly the bruises were forgotten as he rubbed against Jayne's ass.

But something was off… "Not like this." There was a startled yelp from Jayne as Wash yanked him off the containment unit so he landed roughly on his hands and knees, wincing. He didn't wait anytime in pushing Jayne's shoulders to the ground, leaving his ass in the air.

Unfortunately the alcohol was starting to make things fuzzy and he barely heard Jayne's protests as he clumsily tried to enter him. There was a brief moment where he felt Jayne move and then Jayne was wrestling him to the ground. It was the first sign of the dominant person that Jayne really was, but before Wash could even think about what to say Jayne spoke up.

"You're going to hurt me you _hwun dan_."

Jayne was still holding him down and he tried not to look as confused as he felt. "Huh?"

"_Ta ma de._" There was a brief flash of fear at the annoyed tone, but Jayne didn't seem to realize it. "You've never… ya need to…"

He _did _know, it just took a moment for what he had to do to clear through the fog of alcohol. He couldn't very well just ask Jayne to get back on his knees… it would kind of ruin the point. An idea formed as he tried to remember what Zoe had taught him.

He took a deep breath and hooked his leg around Jayne's and grabbing his arm, flipped him around. They ended up with Jayne on his back on the floor and Wash on top of him. He used the fact that he was still dressed and Jayne wasn't to his advantage, thrusting hard against the other, scraping the fabric roughly over Jayne's inner thighs. "I'm paying you here, if I put you on the floor you stay there."

Jayne didn't seem to be getting back into it and started to get up. There was a little struggle, and desperate Wash hauled back and backhanded him. The effect was instantaneous, as Jayne cringed back like a kicked dog. Wash had sat up during the struggle and it allowed Jayne to roll over, resuming his earlier position. When he leaned forward to touch Jayne's back the responding cringe went a long way towards clearing up his drunkenness.

He wasn't stupid; he could put the bruises on Jayne's body together with the result of Jayne submitting so suddenly. "Well, this has ended up good and fucked, hasn't it?" And it had, he didn't know what to do with the apparently damaged merc.

While he was thinking another thought came to mind, "Mal will know you've been fucked."

"Just do it Wash."

He was sober enough to remember the lube in his pocket now but just drunk enough to still think fucking Jayne was a good idea. The perfect combination. He had to remember that this was about being in charge, so he put one hand on Jayne's neck, pushing his head and shoulders to the floor.

He didn't take the time to properly prepare him. He slathered a good amount of lube on his dick and without much preamble pressed in. He heard the hiss of pain from the man under him but ignored it. He slid in easy enough, proof that Jayne got regularly fucked. He wasn't loose but he knew how to relax to take the length.

In an attempt to each the entry the merc had spread his knees farther. Despite the sudden yielding entry Wash waited once he was fully in, giving Jayne time to adjust. He didn't want to actually hurt him. He did want to humiliate him though. He wasn't proud of the impulse but he wanted to make someone else below him.

He leaned down so he was pressed along Jayne's back. "Who knew you would be a bottom Jayne… must be something in the name."

He got a grunt in response, which didn't really satisfy Wash, so he quickly pulled back and snapped his hips forward, happier with the startled yelp before he settled again. "Feel every inch of my dick in you? On your hands and knees taking it from the _pilot_." He paused and leaned down, "I bet you and the doc even play a little."

"I don't go near the Doc!"

There was the trigger he was looking for. There was the edge of fear in Jayne's voice and Wash was vaguely aware that the entire whatever that was going on between Jayne and the captain had something to do with Simon. He kept moving, a steady rhythm that had enough force to make Jayne really feel it, "Sounds like you're scared of Simon."

"I'm not afraid of that _sagwa_."

"You sound like you are."

"Fuck Simon."

"Ah yes. You aren't afraid of Simon, you're afraid of _Mal_." There was only a grunted response but he hadn't missed the flinch. He avoided touching Jayne's cock, not willing to help the other out unless he begged.

He was putting most of his weight on him and knew the Merc's knees had to be killing him. Experimentally he reached between Jayne's legs, surprised when he found he was soft. He slowed until he stopped moving and left his flingers lightly dragging across the soft flesh. "Jayne?" His voice was authoritative, like when he told River she couldn't play with the buttons, but he fought to make sure it wasn't threatening.

The body beneath him shifted and a mumbled "I'm sorry," reached his ears.

"Sorry?"

"I just… I can't…"

He sounded pained and a little scared and Wash realized he was apologizing for not being hard. After a long pause he pulled out and nudged Jayne onto his back. "Why aren't you hard?"

The pause was barely there, "It's the wrong way."

"If you think you're topping-"

The merc looked truly humiliated, "No… it's just that he takes me a different way when he wants me to enjoy it."

"Meaning that?"

"On my hands and knees… it's when… it's how… he uses it as a punishment."

He can't help but laugh, amazed that he was that unaware of something so fucked up going on right under his nose. There had been hints but… who would have though it was that bad?

"What about on your back?"

He didn't wait for an answer but was hilt deep in Jayne before the sentence was even finished. The small shout from Jayne sounded less like surprise and more like the thrust had hit the money spot. Legs were up around his waist and the merc's head was thrown back. The change was incredible, as was the extent to which it was clear Jayne had been conditioned to fear one position and give himself over to another.

Without being touched Jayne grew hard, squirming under Wash. He gave a mental shrug and leaned down to nuzzle Jayne's neck, "You want something?"

"Please." He didn't ask for what and Wash got the feeling he was begging for anything Wash would give him.

"Please what merc?"

Sliding deep into him, owning the other person in a way that someone like him rarely has the chance, and its somehow tainted by the fact that Jayne was already broken inside and getting him to submit had been easy. "Please what?"

He wanted to know what Jayne wanted but confused brown eyes looked up as he hesitantly answered, "Please sir?"

"What do you want Jayne?"

"H-harder?"

It was a question but Wash complied with it, rocking hard enough that Jayne's back was gonna be bruised, just like the thighs clenching around him will probably bruise his hips. He wasn't sure he should but he captured Jayne's mouth in a kiss. In a moment of empathy he gentled what was going to be a brutal clashing of mouths. There was a small sound from Jayne, and he was surprised to feel the wetness between them and he was immensely glad that the responding clenching of Jayne's body pulls him over the edge as well before he goes soft at the realization that the gentleness is what made Jayne cum.

They were both panting and for a moment Wash was sure he was going to be sick. He cheated on Zoe and apparently was just the next in the line of people to hurt the merc below him. Enough to the point that a little kindness pushes him over the edge.

"Jayne?"

"Get off me pilot."

He started to move at the gruff voice but when he pulled out Jayne whimpered and he froze, hovering over him. "Jayne." He put more confidence behind the word.

"Get off me please."

He had the distinct feeling it was always that easy to challenge Jayne if he tried now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He wasn't, neither of them were. He leaned down until his forehead pressed against Jayne's, relieved when Jayne gave a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around him. After a moment he pulled back, pulling Jayne up with him. "Come on Jayne, lets get cleaned up."

By the time the crew was back Jayne and Wash had reverted to a normal state, sitting around the table eating lunch, though it had taken time.

Time to clean up, time to talk where Wash realized that much to his chagrin that he wasn't going to be the one to save him. Time to coordinate an alibi for the bruises.

In the end nothing changed. Jayne would go back to the questionable arms of their captain and Wash didn't feel much better about having topped him, only now he carried the guilt of knowing he wasn't going to do anything to help the other man. When Zoe and Mal returned things would go back normal. Jayne would pretend he was still the scary mercenary and Wash would ignore that he knew he wasn't.


End file.
